


Reylo MicroFics September 2020

by NightWitch_Luciole



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon Universe, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:33:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27080500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightWitch_Luciole/pseuds/NightWitch_Luciole
Summary: Collection of Reylo MicroFics I wrote on Twitter in September 2020, based on the prompts from the Reylo MicroFic Hub (@reylomicrofics).The theme of the month was "Chemistry".Most of my microfics are set in canonverse, sometimes fluffy, sometimes angsty.Enjoy! :)
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Reylo MicroFics September 2020

**1 September: Alchemy**

She knew so little about kyber crystals - only that they were born from some mysterious alchemy in the core of dying stars, and that they were rare, so rare she'll never get a chance to replace hers - how was she supposed to fix her broken lightsaber? Her thoughts drifted in a direction she didn't want them to take.

No. There was no way she could ask him. The wounds of Crait were still too fresh.

Why would he help her anyway?

With a sigh, she resumed her poring over Luke's old books, in search of some clue.

******************************************************

**3 September: Rigor**

"It's a difficult art, very demanding."

The little girl was looking at him expectantly as he spoke.

"It requires patience. Rigor. Hard work. Are you really..."

"Why do you always have to be so dramatic?" Rey's voice came in from the other room. "It's not like you're teaching her the ways of the Force"

He huffed at the interruption.

"Calligraphy is not to be taken lightly!"

******************************************************

**5 September: Mercury**

"Ben!"

He turned around to see Rose emerge from the crowd of the conference attendees.

"Going to the plenary?"

He nodded.

"It's gonna be packed, we should hurry!"

He resumed walking towards the auditorium, albeit at a slower pace, to allow the shorter woman to keep up.

"I'm so excited, they're gonna show the first results from the new mission at Mercury!"

"And that new project scientist, Johnson, is presenting. I've read some of his papers, and..."

"Her. Her papers. Her first name's Rey. She's actually a good friend of mine." Rose added. "We worked in the same institute for a while."

"Oh" was all Ben could manage, while mentally scolding himself for having given in to the typical bias of picturing an old white male scientist while reading her works. He quickly revised his mental picture, but still he wasn't prepared for what happened next.

The room buzzing with anticipation.

The way she captured her audience as soon as she started speaking.

How her hazel eyes lit up when she announced the new discoveries.

The rest of the day is hazy in his memory. He vaguely remembers following Rose as she went to greet her friend, and later on the three of them having dinner together.

Now, years later, he still finds it hard to believe how his life changed in the span of a day.

******************************************************

**6 September: Iridescence**

The final pieces fell into place with a satisfying clicking sound.

Now there was only one way of knowing if she had done everything right. As her finger hovered over the ignition switch, she felt the air shifting subtly around her. With determination, she pressed the switch. The lightsaber came to life with a low hum.

Though he tried to hide it, she could feel through the bond that he was impressed.

She turned around to face him, the iridescence of the purple blade reflected in her eyes.

******************************************************

**8 September: Suspension**

The blaster shot stopped mere inches from Poe, the crackling plasma bolt suspended in mid-air.

"That was close" He exhaled, then frowned, remembering where he'd seen that before. "Where did you learn that trick?"

Rey turned away, as if preparing for the next assault, hoping no one would notice the blush on her cheeks.

******************************************************

**10 September: Fizz**

It felt like a secret place. A pond of crystal clear water at the foot of a waterfall, hidden from sight by large boulders.

Rey had quickly picked up how to swim and now she ventures with him under the waterfall, where the water feels almost fizzy. She clings to him more often than she needs to, just to make sure it's real, that he is here with her.

For a moment, they almost forget the war raging in the galaxy. That tomorrow they'll have to return to their opposite sides of the conflict. Just for today, they can be nobodies, carefree and desperately in love.

Then a ship streaks the skies above them, breaking the spell.

******************************************************

**12 September: Cobalt**

"I'll be there at dawn" he had promised.

So she waited, as the hours passed by ever so slowly.

Sleep evaded her. She had tried, in vain, to silence the nagging voice at the back of her mind telling her he wouldn't come. Why would anyone come back for her?

The sky had barely turned cobalt blue when she heard his ship approaching.

Of all the things she wanted to tell him, all she could manage was "You're early"

There was a softness in his eyes as he whispered

"I couldn't wait anymore"

******************************************************

**13 September: Song prompt "[Autumn in New York](youtu.be/fMZ7mF1bZQ0)" by Ella Fitzgerald and Louis Armstrong**

She had insisted he picked the place for their first date. He had tried to convince her otherwise, that he had terrible taste, that he knew nothing of popular cafés people like her liked, that she should pick one of her favourite places instead, but she wouldn't have any of it.

She had secretly hoped he would be less nervous in a familiar setting, but that didn't work out as well as she expected. Instead he worried about her not liking the place.

"I'm sorry, it's not..." He mumbled.

"No, it's okay, I like it" she told him with a fond smile.

That was true, she liked the cosy atmosphere of the jazz club, the band playing old standards, and...

Her eyes widened when she noticed a few couples dancing.

"Can we dance here?"

Before he could answer, she had taken his hand and was leading him towards the dance floor.

A few seconds later, she was in his arms and they were swaying to the slow rhythm of the music.

Bringing her there wasn't such a bad idea after all.

******************************************************

**15 September: Induction**

"And how's this thing powered?"

"Induction. See those structures all around it?" Ben pointed at huge, circular structures on the holo. "They're giant magnets."

"So if we destroy those, we're good."

"They probably have an auxiliary generator, but it'll take a few minutes for it to take over. That should give us enough time"

Finn, Rose and Rey continued discussing the details of the plan, but Poe still looked doubtful.

"I still don't get why you're helping us destroying the First Order's new superweapon..."

"Hux's new superweapon" corrected Ben. "To be honest, even if I hadn't left the Order, I'd still be pleased to see it destroyed, if only to temper his arrogance for a while."

******************************************************

**17 September: Class**

Working with Rose was nice. They'd spent most of the day chatting while they fixed the old Astrogator-class starships the Resistance had found when relocating to their new base. Not that Rey talked that much herself, but Rose somehow always succeeded in keeping the conversation going.

"Can I ask you something?" Rose asked, suddenly much more serious.

"Sure!"

Rose twisted her hands in embarrassment, as if not knowing where to start.

Rey felt a knot of apprehension form in her stomach. Something was wrong. When Rose finally spoke, her tone was hesitant.

"It's about Finn... I know you two were very close before I arrived. And, you know, I've seen how you look at him sometimes, and... I don't want to be in the way if...

Oh.

Rey didn't expect that. She knew she often looked at them when they were together, and she had to admit her feelings in those moments were akin to jealousy. Not because she was jealous of Rose, but because of what they shared together. Something she wished she could share with someone who wasn't there. Someone who had preferred ruling the galaxy over being with her.

She bit her lip, uncertain what to answer. She had to reassure Rose, she deserved to be happy with Finn.

But there was no way she could tell her the whole truth.

Or could she? Could she open her heart to someone at last? If someone here could understand, that would be Rose.

Rey took a deep breath.

Before she knew it, the words started pouring out of her

******************************************************

**19 September: Temper**

As soon as he glimpsed the shining blue figure that had appeared next to him, Kylo groaned and turned to slash it with his lightsaber.

"That's not a very polite way of greeting people" Luke grumbled.

"Then stop appearing out of nowhere! I was training."

"Between you and your girlfriend, I wonder who has the worst temper..."

******************************************************

**20 September: Bind**

Words echoed in her memory.

"The Force binds all living things together"

All her life, Rey had always felt that connection with the world around her, cherished it, for it helped her through those lonely years.

But now... Now it only made the gaping wound in her soul more unbearable.

Part of her remained constantly on alert, searching relentlessly for something, anything, the faintest sign that part of him was still... There, somewhere, somehow.

But there was nothing.

Nothing but emptiness, and pain, and grief beyond words. She couldn't continue like this, sooner or later it would consume her whole. She had to close herself off from the Force, like Luke once did.

One last time, she allowed herself to reach out.

One last time she called out into the void, before she locked the door forever.

That's when she heard it. So faint. Hardly more than a whisper, but so clear she knew it was real.

A voice answered her call.

A voice she would recognise anywhere.

"Rey..."

******************************************************

**22 September: Distill**

She didn't need to ask him anything to know something was wrong. She could feel his emotions distilled through the bond.

Pain.

Grief.

Regret.

Without a word, she wrapped her arms around him and held him close, to let him know he wasn't alone.

Not anymore.

******************************************************

**24 September: Molten**

The Sith temple stood amidst a surreal landscape, all molten rocks and vitrified sands from an aeons-old impact.

With determination, Rey headed for its gates.

If the powers of the dark side were the only thing that could bring Ben back, so be it.

She had nothing left to lose.

******************************************************

**26 September: Reaction & 27 Sept: Lead**

After Crait, Rey mostly kept to herself.

Unsure of her friends' reactions, she hadn't said a word of her Force bond with Ben, nor of the events that unfolded on the Supremacy, and only recounted her encounter with Luke and what meagre training he had given her on Ahch-To. These secrets weighed heavy on her, but she had no-one to open her heart to.

So Rey did as she always did, she put on a brave smile and buried the pain deep inside.

There was one person she didn't fool, however, and at the first occasion, Leia asked Rey what burdened her.

The young woman realised she couldn't lie to Leia: Ben's mother deserved to know that there was hope, however frail it was.

So she told her about their bond, how she went to him and how she left him behind, her doubts and her fears.

And as the words poured out of her, Rey felt the lead weight in her chest finally lifting.

******************************************************

**29 September: Bond**

A pang of worry filled Ben as he sensed Rey tugging at their bond.

Why did she need to contact him so urgently? Did something happen?

But she was smiling when she appeared before him, comfortably seated in the Falcon's cockpit.

"Hey!" She greeted him cheerfully. "I'll make planetfall in about two hours. And I'm bringing guests: Finn and Rose decided to come along to see our new home!"

Suddenly relieved, he let out a short laugh. "You know, you could've comm'd me. Our bond... Should we really use it for such trivial things? The Force..."

"After all it's put us through, the Force owes us at least that. Make our life easier for a change."

"Plus there's clear benefits in using the bond" She added as she leaned in closer to steal a kiss before she disappeared.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed these microfics as much as I had fun writing them :)  
> Huge thanks for the Reylo MicroFic Hub (@reylomicrofics) on Twitter for providing these prompts and for their constant dedication!


End file.
